Inocentes mentiras
by kunashgi448
Summary: Cualquiera consideraría que tras el edificio de la academia pico de esperanza, reinaria la armonia y la educacion de primer nivel, que va, mientras las tres clases principales estan sumidas en problemas, algo oscuro sucede, ¿Porque Ouma y Yumeno estan juntos ultimamente? ¿Naegi tiene un harem? ¿¡Komaeda es el nuevo representante de la clase! no creas en las apariencias, es mentira
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Solo es un dia extraño.**

La escuela pico de la esperanza, ubicado en una de las mejores zonas del Japón, tiene como único objetivo moldear los mejores talentos del país, sin importar que tipo de talento se posea, es el sueño de cualquier familia tener a uno de sus miembros cursando en la academia, aunque la mayoría tenía que conformarse en un curso de reserva, los jóvenes talentosos daban todo para levantar el ejemplo de la escuela, o eso quería el director de la escuela, Jin Kirigiri, quien veía con resignación, los reportes de los maestros, destacando las clases 77, 78 y 79, la generación de oro, o esas fueron las expectativa.

-¡Director Kirigir!, tiene que leer esto-entro corriendo su secretaria, casi tumbando la puerta de una patada, ignorando este factor, pues el sello del gobierno japonés estaba impregnado en la carta

 **Clase 79**

-Hora de irnos, Yumeno-chan-una vez la campana del receso zona, el autoproclamado supremo líder del salón, Ouma Kokichi se levantó de su lugar, sin soltar su panta de uva.

-...ahh...ahí voy-bostezo la maga con su característica voz cansada.

-Yumeno-san, ¿ese hombre asqueroso te está manipulando para que vayas con él, verdad?- la maestra en neo-Akido y mejor amiga de Himiko, Tenko Chabashira, se levantó de golpe, listo para lanzar a Ouma a la pared.

-Calma Tenko...sólo iremos a recoger nuestras capas con... Chisa-sensei-respondió con lentitud la chica, evitando que hubiera un asesinato en la escuela.

-¿Pero no fueron ayer por sus sombreros con Chisa-sensei?-pregunto Kaede, curioso del asunto.

-Además que los vi caminando juntos con ese chico de la clase 77...creo que se llama Nagito-se unió Kaito a la discusión.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Yumeno-chan y yo somos novios a secretas!-grito el dictador a los cuatro vientos, dejando a toda su clase en blanco, por no mencionar a la pobre Tenko.

-No eres graciosos cuando mientes así-Yumeno tomo la botella de refresco y se lo coloco en la boca de golpe, haciendo que Ouma se ahogue por el líquido y por tener media botella en la garganta, mientras ella salía tranquila del salón, ocultando con su sombrero el sonrojo de vergüenza que tenía por soportarlo.

-Hey, eso fue cruel, ¿no vistes las caras que pusieron?, fue muy gracioso-río Kokichi a su manera, aún con su boca manchada por el refresco de uva, caminando a los pasillos como si nada, ignorando como Tenko quería romperle el cráneo, cuando salió a perseguirlos, el pasillo estaba vacío.

-Tenko va a usar su pequeño cuerpo como saco de entrenamiento-susurro Tenko, aun temblando por la mentira que dijo Ouma, nadie de metía con su querida mejor amiga.

-Sigo sin comprender, ellos nunca se hablaban, me pregunto que tienen entre manos-pregunto Tsumugi, asomando su cabeza del marco de la puerta para ver.

-Deberíamos seguirlos, no veo la lógica de esta situación, además que no confió en la cabeza del mini-hitler-también se unió Hoshi, aunque este se mostraba más calmado sobre el tema.

-Saihara-kun ¿no fue desde la situación del gimnasio que ellos empezaron a actuar de forma extraña?-sugirió Korekiyo, pensando la situación con frialdad.

-Dios le dice a Angie que no hay que preocuparnos por ellos, dice que planean algo especial, por lo que Angie no los molestara-comento Angie, orando por la respuesta de su dios.

-Cierto, si Gonta los espiará, Gonta no sería un caballero-se unió el gran Gonta, dudoso si espiar a sus compañeros era de caballeros o no.

-Yo me largo de aquí-harta de todo el ruido, Maki se levantó y se fue del salón.

-¿Que acaso no te disculpaste por el asunto del abrazo?-pregunto Rantaro, recargando su cabeza en sus manos.

-Claro que lo hice, pero ella me golpeo en la cara y me mando al demonio-respondió el astronauta definitivo.

-Pues claro que te mando al demonio, pusiste tus asquerosas manos de hombre en su cuerpo sin su permiso-respondió Tenko agresiva.

-Me asuste, es natural abrazar a alguien cuando tienes miedo-.

-Antes que Tenko se desquité con Kaito, Saihara, ¿nos podrías explicar que paso ese día?, tal vez nos dé una...¡Deja de tocarme Iruma-san!-salto Kibo de la vergüenza, viendo como la genio loca lo estaba "abusando".

-Sólo arreglare una pieza de tu espalda, además, ¿a quién putas le importa lo que ellos hagan?-Kibo y Iruma corrían por el salón como perros y gatos, lo bueno es que todos estaban acostumbrados a esto.

-Por favor, puede contar la historia-pidió educadamente Kirumi, la maid definitiva.

-Bien, Akamatsu-san y yo caminábamos por el pasillo, cuando oímos ruidos extraños del cuarto de talento de Yumeno-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Kaede, viendo como Himiko estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Tenko, con una expresión de fatiga más notable de la usual.

-Tenko le está cantando una canción de cuna a Yumeno-san para que duerma, a tenido pesadillas últimamente-explico la chica con calma.

"Con su forma de cantar, no lograr dormir ni a un koala" pensó el detective con la gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Pesadillas?, ¿de que tipo?-pregunto la pianista definitiva, quien también sonaba preocupada.

-Es el mismo sueño, donde Ouma me dice que la magia no existe, que soy una inútil y sólo gastó espacio en esta escuela-dijo Himiko con cierto temor, más porta palabras que por el mentiroso en si.

-Suena como a una de las típicas bromas negras de...-Saihara se detuvo, viendo como el aura asesina de Kaede y Tenko salía a flote

-Iré a buscar a Ouma-kun para que aclare esta situación-.

-Tenko te acompañara, Akamatsu-san-ambas sonrisas siniestras asustaron al pobre chico, quien las siguió junto a la víctima para ver que decía el supremo líder en su defensa, esperaba que fuera inteligente al leer el ambiente.

-Si lo dije en sus sueños es por algo, es verdad que Yumeno-chan es inútil si no puede demostrar su magia-respondió Kokichi como si nada, recargando sus pies sobre la mesa que tenía en de frente.

"Mandaste al carajo tu vida Ouma" pensó Saihara, acertando a la verdad, viendo como Tenko y Kaede lo muelen a golpes.

-...mhh...-.

-Ah, Yumeno-san, no lo tomes enserio, ya sabes lo idiota que puede ser-.

-...mhh...-.

-Tranquilizare mejor amiga, dejare que le pegues en sus bolas para que te desquites-hablo Tenko como si nada, abriendo las piernas del mentiroso.

-¡Eso es tortura!-grito Ouma con miedo y pánico.

-¡No es para tanto!-Kaede trato de calmarla.

-Sólo dije la verdad, alguien que se dice ser bruja y no puede usar magia es patético-imbécil.

-Yo agarro sus manos-Kaede se unió al enfado, dejando al enano de la mentira inmóvil.

-¡Yumeno-San es una maga increíble, y esa es la verdad!-exclamo Tenko, sorprendiendo a la maga por la confianza que le tenía.

-¡Es verdad!

"Tenko-san, Kaede-san".

-Ah, por el amor al dios de Yonoga-chan, consignase un cuarto, no tengo nada en contra del lesbianismo, pero da cosa que se lancen cumplidos de esa forma-.

-Ouma-kun, aprende a cerrar la boca-dijo Saihara al lado de él, aceptando que eso no pasaría, mejor de enfoco en como Yumeno temblaba, hasta que...

-¡Nyaa!-en una explosión de humo, empezó a llover algo peculiar.

-¿Panties?-pregunto Kaede al aire, soltando su agarre para probar que eran auténticas.

-Ja, cuando tengo mana puedo hacer esto cuando quiera, ahora di que la magia no existe-dijo orgullosa Himiko, levantando su sombreo de bruja con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Me siento en un sueño húmedo de Hanamura-san-dijo el detective, imaginado al pequeño chef, saltar como un niño pequeño entre tantas bragas.

-Aunque cada vez que lo hago me da sueño-Yumeno tambaleaba por el cansancio, cayendo dormida al suelo, de no ser porque alguien la atrapo.

-¡Nada mal Yumeno-chan!, al final si fuiste útil, ¿¡quieres unirte a mi organización?!, prometo hacerte la maga más reconocida del bajó mundo-hablo Ouma emocionado, sin importarle que Himiko estaba dormida en sus brazos, algo que no paso por alto la maestra del neo-Akido.

-Akamastsu-san, mejor vámonos a ver jugar a Hoshi-con el ambiente oscuro que desprendía Tenko, ambos se fueron de la escena, dejando a su suerte al pobre chico que ni cuenta se daba que tenía a la muerte detrás suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eso fue hace una semana, desde entonces ellos empezaron a juntarse-término Saihara de contar la historia.

-Dudo mucho que ella se uniera a su organización, debe ser otra cosa-contesto Kibo, usando una mesa como escudó para protegerse de su acosadora, quien ya estaba exitada.

-¡Menos habla!, Tenko irá al fondo de esto-ella se fue sacando humo del enfado, Saihara, Kaede, Tsumugi y Kibo la siguieron en búsqueda de Yumeno y Ouma, Kaito hubiera ido también, pero necesitaba pensar en un plan para recibir el perdón de Maki, lo bueno es que tenía a Kirumi y a Korekiyo para recibir consejos.

 **Clase 78**

-Eso sería todo por la clase de hoy, pueden salir a su descanso-fue lo que dijo el maestro de turno, una vez que salió, la mayoría de la clase suspiro aliviado.

-Maldición, me duele la mano de tanto escribir con sus dictados-se quejó León, moviendo la mano para evitar que se entumiera.

-Sería mejor si permitieran escribir en las computadoras, digo, es mi opinión, no tienen que estar de acuerdo-comento nerviosa Chihiro, con su timidez característica.

-Si quieres ser un hombre de verdad, debes ser duro con tus opiniones-Oowada le exigió al joven de las computadoras, muchos decían que entrenaba a Chihiro por lástima, pero el motociclista veía potencial en esa frágil apariencia.

-Bien queridos compañeros, recuerden que deben estar en media hora en el salón de clases, ni un minuto después-ordeno el perfecto de la clase, Ishimaru, siendo ignorado por la mayoría de la clase.

-El que llegue primero a la cafetería es más hombre que el otro-reto Oowada a su hermano.

-Te arrepentirás hermano-dejándome llevar por las emociones, Ishimaru ignoro las reglas por unos momentos, obligando a Chihiro a correr con ellos, algo que la clase ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Naegi-kun, ¿te pasa algo!-pregunto Maizono con cierta preocupación, recientemente Naegi parecía más callado, pensativo, la delicada voz de la ídol no pudo sacar a Makoto de su trance.

-Naegi-la voz de Kirigiri logro el objetivo, sacándolo de un ligero salto.

-oh, lo siento Kirigiri-san, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto el suertudo, aún un poco distraído.

-Eso deberías preguntarte nosotras Naegi-también se acercó Aoi, con su mejor amiga Sakura.

-No sucede nada, sólo estoy pensando en cosas sin sentido-río Naegi para calmar las cosas, aunque fue en vano, pues todas seguían sospechando.

-Sabes que hicimos una promesa hace tiempo Naegi, de contarnos todo-las palabras de la hija de la director, hicieron que Makoto reaccionara un poco.

-Nos ayudaste muchas veces en el pasado, Naegi-kun, dejamos ayudarte cuando tengas problemas-Aoi asintió efusivamente ante el comentario de Maizono, a lo que Naegi sólo sonrió.

-Gracias, prometo hacerlo cuando tenga algún problema-la sonrisa del chico causo el sonrojo de las chicas, aunque Kirigiri lo disimulo de casi de manera perfecta.

-Asahina mi niña, debes irnos, la reunión del comité deportivo va a empezar-hablo Sakura de manera calmada, como le gustaría serle consejos de chicos, pero no tenía ningún historia de ese tipo.

-Ah no, mi representante viene hoy a verme, si llego tarde me va a matar-las chicas se fueron de manera rápida a sus respectivos compromisos, Naegi simplemente se levantó rumbo a la salida de forma calmada, al ver la mirada de Kirigiri sobre él, sólo le sonrió antes de salir.

-Maldito Naegi, mira que tener el sueño de obtener un harem de chicas lindas en mi cara-Yamada mordía un pañuelo, muerto de la envidia de la suerte de su compañero.

-Yamada, si no estoy bebiendo mi te en los próximos diez segundos, tus cómics porno se quemaran en tu cabeza-sonrió Celestia, con su aura de demonio que tanto asustaba y excitaba al otaku.

-Tienes razón, mira que no sólo tener a Maizono, sino también a Aoi y a Kirigiri, el maldito de Naegi me va a dejar sin chicas lindas-se quejó León, igual de celoso, las chicas lindas deberían ser para él, un deportista destacado y futura estrella de rock, no para el pasivo de Makoto.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca fracasado, no me dejas leer mi novela-.

-Así es tonto...no molestes los hermosos oídos de Byakuya-sama con tu asquerosa voz-la pareja de espanto, el niño rico que se creía lo mejor del mundo y su yandere personal a la orden, Touko Fukawa, Kirigiri ignoraba el show, pensando en que puede estar pasando a Naegi, al igual que el par de hermana del fondo.

-Escucha mi estúpida hermana, quiero que sigues Naegi a partir de ahora, debes investigarlo más que puedas-.

-¿eh?, ¿porqué?-pregunto Mukuro dudosa, recibiendo ser balada con agua en su cabello.

-No seas estúpida, ya tengo suficiente con los locos de la clase 79 y 77 para tener más problemas-recrimino Junko, la modelo definitiva, o ese era su título de cubierta.

-¿Se refiere a Ouma Kokichi y Nagito Komaeda?-pregunto de nuevo su hermana, causando su evidente enojo, por lo que fue rápidamente a seguir a su compañero, mientras Junko pensaba en su plan, tal vez debería modificarlo por este problema, pero el resultado sería el mismo, la caída de la academia en la desesperación, mientras tanto, Naegi caminaba por la parte trasera del edificio.

-Llegas tarde Naegi-.

-Perdón Yumeno-san, tuve que lidiar con unos problemas-se disculpó Naegi, siendo respondido por un bostezo de la maga.

-No importa...vamos, quiero terminar temprano para practicar mi magia-Makoto asintió, poniéndose su capucha para pasar desapercibido a donde iban.

 **Clase 77**

-Nanami-san, ¿está usted bien?-pregunto Sonia, la princesa europea de intercambio, viendo como su amiga tenía la cabeza en su escritorio, visiblemente cansada.

-...Si...-fue la débil respuesta de la gamer, visiblemente con ojeras debajo de sus llamativos ojos.

-Tch, sólo ella puede estar en un maratón de videojuegos después de todo el día estar con Hinata-comento el heredero de la mayor mafia japonesa existente, Fuuyujiko Kuzuryuu.

-Joven maestro, debe entender la situación por la que paso después del accidente de Hajime, además del motivo de participar en las competencias-.

-Ya lo sé Peko, sólo lo comentaba-fue su respuesta para disimular su preocupación.

-Deberías de dejar de decir comentarios fríos, más en estas situaciones-recrimino Mahiru al yakuza, quien sólo respondió con la mirada fría.

-Tenga Nanami-san, son pastillas especiales para la fatiga, por favor tómelas-Mikan, la enfermera de la clase, le extendió unas pastillas blancas a Chiaki, quien sólo sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Yo tendría cuidado, no vaya ser que esta inútil termine equivocándose y te envenene-comento con desagrado Saioji, la bravucona personal de Mikan.

-¡Lo lamento!, ¡sólo quiero ser de ayuda!-.

-Enserio, tu y ese chico de la clase 79...Ouma, terminarán siendo novios, son tal para cual-comento Souda, más por enfado que por responderle a la niña bailarina.

-¡Cállate bateado!-le respondió la bailarina, golpeándolo en la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Comportarse por favor, Nanami está mal, y ustedes hablando sobre Souda jugando béisbol-comento Sonia.

"Ella ni se entera de lo que es el significado" sonrió nerviosamente la fotógrafa, viendo con pena como Souda lloraba sobre su escritorio.

-¿Dónde están Akane y Nidai?-pregunto Mitarai, terminando de animar una parte de su proyecto.

-Akane debe estar saltando por ahí como mono, Nidai debe estar en el baño, preparando otra bomba-respondió Souda entre su lamento.

-¡Ibuki ya aviso a la escuela de no entrar al baño del segundo piso!-exclamo la rockera, con su actitud activa de siempre.

-Hubiéramos evitado eso, si Teruteru no hubiera servido su estúpido especial de comida francesa-.

-Hey, era comida de primera cálida, para celebrar la llegada de Maizono de su gira, además de ganarme a la hermosa chica de la flor, ah, Selena Gómez-grito el chef, al ser golpeado por Saioji, otra vez.

-En primera, Maizono-san está enamorada de ese chico enano de su clase, y esa chica de la flor, olvídalo, ella odia a los hombres al igual que Mahiru-.

-¡Oye!, yo no odio a los hombres...sólo me cuesta socializar más con ellos-se excusó la chica.

-Oh si, como tienes la esperanza de que ese chico de...-ella rápidamente le tapó la boca a la niña, eso era un secreto, el secreto de su chico ideal.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere, y lo más hermosos que hay en vida-comento el suertudo de la clase, Komaeda Nagito, feliz como siempre.

-El dios perfecto no ve entre la esperanza de la gente, ven en su caos y su poder, esa es la realidad-ahora fue Gundam, hablando de algo que nada tenía que ver en el tema.

-Aún no me creo que haya sido elegido nuevo representante de la clase por accidente-Nagito río por el comentario de Fuuyujiko.

-Fue mala suerte que me tropezara con Ruruka en la escaleras y que las marcas de votación se pegarán en mi nombre-río divertido Nagito ante la situación.

"Mala suerte dice este" pensó Souda, mirando como la suerte de Nagito era rara.

-Komaeda-chan, Nanami-chan, reunió rápida del club-se asomó por la puerta el estudiante más famoso de la clase 79 y no por las buenas causas que ha hecho.

-Entendido, Nanami...-.

-Voy-Chiaki se estiró un poco, ignorando los consejos de Sonia y Mikan de que debería permanecer sentada, alegando que es importante.

-Volvemos en un momento Chisa-sensei, una emergencia en el club-Nagito se excusó de manera pobre, dejando a Chisa, además de Mahiru, Fuuyujiko y Mitarai, curiosos de los recientes problemas que el club de Chiaki y Nagito tienen, ya tendría su momento para investigar.

* * *

Los tres estudiantes caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al medio del parque, cerca del edificio de reserva, Nagito movió un árbol falso, revelando una entrada subterránea, donde los esperaban sus compañeros de club.

-¿Algún cambio Makoto-kun?-pregunto Nanami, terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Velo por ti misma, Nanami-san-Naegi ilumino con su luz de celular, las mesas negras que recargaban unas fotos de luto, de todas las clases.

-Las foros se han actualizado a las que tomaron hace tres días por el anuario-dijo Nagito, examinado las fotos de sus compañeros, bien decoradas y sin rastros de huellas.

-Ni las cámaras de seguridad o las trampas han servido de algo, nishishishi, por lo menos esta siendo este juego interesante-comento Ouma, más divertido de la situación que serio.

-¿Porqué debemos ser nosotros quienes investiguen esto?-pregunto Himiko a sus compañeros, mirando a las fotos.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero fue algo que el nos encargo el día del accidente de Hajime, sabes que no podemos quedarle mal, por eso tenemos la excusa del club-Naegi estaba serio, soñaba que la academia no hiciera más locuras, desde el fallido proyecto Izuru, la escuela esta en la cuerda floja por parte del gobierno japonés, y ahora salen con este problema, por eso fundaron este club, para ocultar su fachada, aunque el nombre que Ouma puso tenga doble significado.

 _ **El club de la verdad, miembros actuales:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clase 77:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nagito Komaeda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chiaki Nanami**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clase 78:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Makoto Naegi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Clase 79:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Himiko Yumeno**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ouma Kokichi**_

.

.

 **A/N: Este sera el ultimo fic nuevo que subire, y no podia faltar uno de mi saga de juegos favorita, Danganronpa, aunque el fandom en español aqui este casi muerto, por que no publicarlo, en fin, si me dejaras un comentario seria genial, aunque tambien se acepta favoritos y seguidores, eso seria todo, gracias por leer, kuna fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: interacciones**

 **.**

La investigación no llevó a nada nuevo lamentablemente, no hubo indicios de la persona que realizo esto, además del cambio en las fotos de funeral, todo sigue estancado, Munakata mando a los miembros de su grupo de talentos a clases para evitar sospechas mayores, llego a su oficina privada a las afueras de la academia, leyendo de reojo los documentos sobre la conducta de la academia, después de todo, ese era su trabajo legal, director de disciplina y dirección de talentos, el ruido de su puerta lo saco de su trance.

-Pase-dijo secamente, pasando el perfecto más temido de la academia, además de la persona de mayor confianza, Sakakura Juzo, ex-boxeador definitivo.

-Cuando me llamas a esta hora, significa que es algo tan delicado que no quieres que Chiza se entere-.

-Es algo que involucra a sus queridos alumnos, sabes perfectamente cómo se pondría al enterarse lo que estamos haciendo-respondió secamente, firmando unos documentos de rutina.

-Sabes que confió en tu juicio a la hora de formar este club de estudiantes, pero tengo que de ir que estoy algo sorprendió por tus elecciones-Juzo revisaba los documentos que contenía la información requerida de cada estudiante para inscribir un club.

-Himiko Yumeno es útil a la hora de buscar los trucos para cualquier trampa, la magia son trucos que ocupan habilidad y alto análisis lógico para hacerlos, por los sus conocimientos son fundamentales, Chiaki Nanami puede usar su vasta experiencia en videojuegos para descifrar acertijos o pistas que nos encontremos, además de su relación con Hajime Hinata antes del incidente.

-Pero...-Munakata lo interrumpió, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

-Si preguntas por Ouma Kokichi y Nagito Komaeda, es una estrategia que pongo aprueba, es bueno tenerlos de nuestro lado a los estudiantes más inestables-miro de reojo el documento de Naegi, a pesar de que había algo en ese chico que no lo convencía del todo, era el pilar para que el club no se cayera a pedazos.

-¿Algún avance con Enoshina Junko?-.

-No hemos podido asociarla a ella o a su hermana con la matanza de la escuela general dos, aún sabe cómo el director Kirigiri trata estos temas-Munakata dirigió su mirada a la foto de protocolo de directivos de la academia, enfocando su atención en Jin, desde hace tiempo veía algo mal en él, seguro el proyecto Kamakura sólo fue una parte de su alocada meta.

-Comprendo porque descartaste a su hija a pesar de ser la mejor detective juvenil del país, por su conexión con el director-era bastante evidente, aún tenía la reserva de Shuichi Saihara en caso de que la investigación se estanqué, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Continua con tu rutina diaria, trata de vigilarlos lo más que puedas y quiero que te cerciores de esto-Juzo recibió una nota con las instrucciones, se limitó a asentir y a retirase del lugar, si lo recabado hasta ahora era correcto, el punto de quiebre no sería el gobierno o el fallido experimentó Kamakura, todo lo contrario, el curso de reserva era una bomba de tiempo.

* * *

"No puedo evitar divertirme" pensó Ouma, resguardado contra una esquina, escuchando como algunos de sus compañeros pasaban corriendo en su búsqueda, tal vez Himiko estuviera haciendo lo mismo con Tenko, justificando su ligera obsesión con la maga, pero a él no le importaba, ya es tiempo de que haya una pareja Yuri en la academia, al ver que el peligro paso, se movió a las afueras del patio, donde escucho una peculiar tonada.

-Aplasta hormiga, escapa hormiga-volteo a su izquierda, viendo a niña con kimono naranja aplastando hormigas con el dedo.

"Claro, ella es la niña con la que Momota-chan no para de emparejarme" pensó con algo de fastidio, pero eso no quería decir que no se divertiría.

-Oye, eso es crueldad ante la vida, en verdad eres escoria-hablo fingiendo indignación ante la masacre de hormigas.

-Ehh, eres el molesto mocoso que alucina con aires de dictador supremo, piérdete mugre-respondió Saionji con brusquedad.

-Y tú la malcriada niña con dotes de bravucona que fastidia a Tsumiki-chan sin razón alguna, deberían cambiarte el título a bravucona definitiva, te queda mejor-era claro las intenciones de Ouma, pero un gran prospecto hizo que planeara algo mejor.

-Si quiera que te rompa la cara, con gusto lo haré pedazo de mierda-Saionji emitía un aura asesina mientras se tronaba los nudillos, va, esto no se compara con Maki o Tenko, ellas si hace que te cagues vivo.

-Si claro, pero antes de hacerme algo, déjame mostrarte como se hace esto-Ouma saco una lupa que traía consigo para las investigaciones y la coloco contra el sol.

-¿No que estabas en contra de matar a los seres vivos?-pregunto la bailarina con cara de fastidio.

-Mentí, odio los insectos, aunque prefiero matar a los mosquitos que a hormigas negras-comento el dictador con tono aburrido, disfrutando de como el calor mataba a algunas hormigas.

-Es mejor escuchar como los órganos de las hormigas explotan en tu dedo-.

-Por supuesto que no, es divertido ver la sangre del mosquito en la pared cuando lo matas-ambos empezaron una discusión absurda de que sería mejor matar, Mahiru pasaba por el lugar por casualidad, algunas de las fotos que ella tomo para el anuario fueron robadas, lo cual le parecía extraño, ¿porqué alguien se tomaría la molestia de robar unas simples fotos?, bueno, este lugar era lo suficientemente raro para crear cualquier desastre.

-Hey, Mahiru-san-levantó la vista de su cámara para ver a un chico de cabello verde extraño, lo conocía de las clases de tutoría que impartía de forma gratuita, Rantaro Amami.

-¿Necesitas algo, Amami-san?-pregunto de forma cortez, este sólo respondió señalando con el dedo al jardín, viendo a Ouma yA Saionji discutir por los mejores métodos de torturas.

-Ouma-kun siempre encuentra la manera de divertirse a costa de los demás-comento el chico de manera tranquila.

-Si, es raro verla desquitarse con alguien que no sea de nuestra clase-Saoinji rara vez dejaba de estar del lado de Mahiru, su proclamada hermana mayor, por lo que no es muy abierta en ese aspecto al exterior de la clase, bueno, por lo que sabe Ouma tenía un problema parecido, sólo que el era demasiado abierto.

-En mi humilde opinión, es buen momento para tomar una foto de ellos-dijo Rantaro tranquilamente, llevando la mano a su mentón.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, sería invadir su privacidad-.

-Dudo que una foto cause daño, además, muchos de mi salón te agradecieran darles materia para molestarlo, ya sabes las historias que circulan de sus bromas-la fotógrafa lo pensó, esto iba en contra de su ética profesional, más considerando su hermana.

"Vamos sis, sabes que si no me ayudas con esto, hablara de tu crush con..."se escuchaba la voz de ella en su mente, con eso no se juega.

-Vale, pero sólo algunas-Mahiru, preparo el lente, logrando sacar dos fotos de excelente calidad, la primera mostraba a Ouma sonriendo burlón esquivando un golpe de Saionji, la segunda donde el dictador le daba la lupa a la bailarina, notando eso de nuevo.

"No puede ser, Saionji...".

-¿A dónde irá?-pregunto al aire Rantaro, sacándola de sus pensamientos, en efecto, Ouma se iba corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando a la niña quemando más hormigas.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-Rantaro sudor frío, viendo como detrás de la indefensa niña, se posaba un gran hombre, bastante molesto.

-Eh...puedo explicarlo, Gonta-nii-Gonta la tomo del amarre de su kimono, bastante enfadado.

-Hey!, hacerle eso a una mujer no es nada de caballeros Gonta-corrió Mahiru a evitar alguna desgracia.

-¡Sálvame hermana!, ¡tengo miedo!-.

-Cálmate Gonta, seguro fue una trampa de Kokichi, hay bastantes coincidencias en los eventos-camino Rantaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-...Gonta se disculpa por su reacción-el etimólogo se disculpó apenado, pero mantiene su mirada dura para Saionji-pero Gonta quiere hacer algo para enseñarle a amar a los insectos-.

-Mientras te mantengas sereno, no le veo problema-dijo Rantaro con una sonrisa.

-¡No por favor!-grito la bailarina asustada, suplicando con la mirada a Mahiru para pedir un rescata, y lo hubiera hecho, pero el asunto del viagra en la comida y su reciente chantaje la molestaban un poco.

-Me parece bien, sólo iré contigo para evitar que la lástimas-dijo la fotógrafa resignada, no le gustaba del todo hacer esto, pero era por su bien.

-Nishishishi, me encanta esta escuela-susurro Ouma escondido en una esquina, alegre por su logro.

-Disculpa...¿sabes dónde está el salón 3821?-el dictador volteo ligeramente su cabeza, viendo a la nueva sensación de la pedofilia, Aiko Unesawa, mejor conocida por todos como chica pikachu, la de primer año que logro un puesto en el consejo estudiantil.

-Sólo sigue el pasillo hasta llegar a las escolares, ahí encontrarás un directorio-respondió de forma aburrida, caminando a otra parte, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a alguien correr de forma inusual, dejando tirado un objeto extraño, lo cual activó su alarma interna.

-Gracias...pero creo que deberías dejar de molestar a los demás, como Yumeno-san y Saionji-san-Ouma volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Ambas son feas, me encanta molestar a las chicas feas, pero tu no, eres linda-Aiko se sonrojo por el inesperado alago-sólo recuerda que soy un mentiroso, puede que este mintiendo, o quizás no-Kokichi dejo en lugar, para seguir un poco a esta persona.

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, Yumeno Himiko suspiraba por doceava vez en el día, ¿porqué la escuela no tenía camas?, pudiera irse a su residencia para dormir, sin embargo, desde que el director siguió el consejo de Chisa-sensei de aplicar sanciones por cierto número de faltas a clase, su rutina se volvía más pesada, juntando que ya había llegado a su límite de faltas.

"Sólo diez minutos" pensó la chica cansada, uso su mesa de trucos como cama, no era la primera y últimas vez que lo haría, lamentablemente, justo cuando el mundo mágico de los sueños abría sus puertas, una fuerte brisa hizo paso a su rostro.

-Es la tercera puerta de este mes-susurro Yumeno, no necesitaba usar su MP para saber quién era.

-¡Yumeno-san!-de un momento a otro era aplastada entre los pechos de su mejor amiga, era como restregarle en la cara que tenía mucho más pecho que ella.

-Tenko, creo que primero debimos tocar la puerta-comento Kaede de fondo, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

-¡No te preocupes mejor amiga!, ¡Tenko te protegerá del bastardo de Ouma y de cualquier hombre que se atreva a profanarte!-.

-¿Quién eres, mi mama?...me estoy ahogando-Himiko apunto a su cabeza, logrando su liberación y prolongar su vida.

-Yumeno-san...a diferencia de la última vez...venimos a preguntarte...-.

-Yo pregunto Saihara-kun, queremos saber la razón de porque tú y Ouma-kun han estado juntos últimamente-pregunto Kaede ante el nerviosismo del detective para ser preguntas claves, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

-Nya...eso-antes de que la maga pudiera sacar una excusa, Kibo entro al cuarto con expresión de miedo, usando a Kaede y a Tenko como escondite.

-Kibo...dame una buena razón para no romper el piso con tu cuerpo de hojalata-pregunto la maestra del Akido con aura sombría, pues el robot le estaba tocando los muslos a ella y a Kaede.

-No creo que haga falta-susurro Saihara apuntando al pasillo.

-¡El robot es mío, mecánico de mierda!-.

-¡Yo sólo quiero ver sus piezas y pedirle algunos planos, no violarlo!-Iruma y Souda se peleaban con sus inventos mientras buscaban al robot adolescente, la inventora lo empujo por una ventana, para luego una nube de humo negro sobresalía.

-Llamare a Tsumuki-san-todos estaban fríos, en el sentido de lo ridículo y común que se volvían estas situaciones.

-Dejemos eso de lado...Yumeno-san-la situación volvió a su punto original.

-Ahh...no puedo decir mucho...solo que ambos estamos creando una sorpresa para la semana de la armonía...¿ya me puedo dormir?-a pesar de que Kokichi era quien sabía manejar las mentiras, Himiko sabía como usar parte de la verdad y mezclarla con una mentira, la ventaja de aprender con la vista.

-¿La semana de la armonía?-pregunto Tenko dudosa.

-¿No lo sabes?, la semana de la armonía es un festival semanal para crear vínculos entre diferentes clases, esos es lo que recibí en mi descarga de ayer, es algo nuevo-comento Kibo para aclarar la duda, en eso, el celular de Himiko suena, al estar al descubierto, se ve como Naegi está en la línea.

-¿No sabía que tenías el número de Naegi-kun, se conocen?-pregunto la pianista sorprendida, eran muy pocas las interacciones entre amaba clases, sólo sabía de la relación de Hoshi y León en competencias deportivas, aunque su compañero se notaba fastidiado por la actitud que tenía, había un rumor sobre Maki y Fukawa, pero no encontraba una lógica para esa amistad.

-¡No!, ¡primero tengo que lidiar con el mentiroso de Ouma!, ¡y ahora mi querida Yumeno-san es objetivo de su harem!-grito en pánico Tenko.

-¿Disculpa?-hablo el detective confundido.

-Tenko a escuchado que ese chico le gusta jugar con los sentimientos con las chicas, tiene a tres de su clase a su merced, ahora se atreve a tratar de tomar la inocencia de mi mejor amiga...-.

-¿Que está pasando?-pregunto en la puerta Shirogane, recién llegada.

-Tenko está dando un discurso con tintes feministas otra vez, está preocupada por Yumeno-san-contesto Kaede la pregunta.

-Eh...¿y no esta Yumeno-san con ustedes?-.

-Claro, ella esta...¿a dónde se fue?-Saihara vio la silueta fantasma de donde debería estar su compañera, se había escapado, y hasta cierto punto, no podía culparla.

-¡Los bastardos la han secuestrado, Kibo, usa tu función de rastreo!-exigió Tenko en pánico, imaginado a un chibi Ouma y Naegi, profanando a Yumeno, la cual pedía su ayuda .

-Lo siento, pero no tengo esa función-respondió el robot apenado.

-¡Entonces vamos con el dúo de locos para que te haga útil!-.

-¡Hey, esto es abusó de mis derechos como robot, te pido que me bajes o nos veremos en la corte!-los tres restantes miraban la escena de Tenko y Kibo, no podían decir que esto era nuevo.

-Sólo nos queda buscarla o dar con Ouma-kun, lo que pase primero-Saihara y Tsumugi asintieron, saliendo de la habitación, Himiko se tomó unos minutos para salir de la pared falsa.

-Mi vida se a convertido en un fastidio-susurro Himiko al salir de su escondite, bostezo antes de contestar la llamada.

-Hola...si...no lo sé, él se fue cuando salimos del lugar...entiendo...más le vale cumplir su promesa o lo convierto en ratón...ok...te veo ahí-.

-...Disculpa...-Himiko guardo el celular, volteo a su lado para ver a una chica, no, era Chihiro, de la clase de Naegi.

-Nya...-fue su respuesta natural cuando alguien le habla.

-...Se te cayo esto en el pasillo, lo encontré cuando iba al cuarto de cómputo-el programador le dio su tarjeta falsa de club, debió habérsela caído cuando persiguió a Ouma por recuperar su sombrero mágico.

-Gracias...ah...¿estás bien?, Chihiro-kun, luces más cansado que yo-para la maga, aún le costaba mencionar el honorífico masculino a Fujisaki, creo que a casi toda la escuela le tomo por sorpresa su secreto.

-No es nada, solo que los sistemas han estado extraños últimamente y tengo que ser yo quien corrija los códigos, de todas formas, me gustaría pedirte un favor-la última oración hizo que la mente de Himiko se despertará un poco, ¿un favor?.

* * *

Makoto Naegi colgó su llamada con Yumeno, Ouma y Nagito no respondían sus mensajes, sólo esperaba que Nanami lo culpara a el por llegar tarde a la reunión, recibiendo su golpe del dragón azul.

-Hola Naegi-kun-el saludo por detrás hizo que resbalara y cayera de trasero.

-Sabes que no me gustan que me hablen por detrás, Maizono-san-.

-Lo siento, pero pones caras graciosas cuando te asustas-la ídol le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo que digas, ¿me necesitas para algo?-pregunto Makoto viendo el reloj, una corta conversación no le haría daño.

-¿Acaso necesito una excusa para estar con mi mejor amigo?-la inocencia de Maizono al hacer la pregunta hizo que Naegi se sonrojara.

-Bueno...es que aún no me acostumbro a tener ese título, digo, soy la persona más normal de la academia, y tú eres popular...-.

-Naegi-kun...eso duele-.

-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención!-el suertudo se disculpó de manera brusca, más con persona alrededor mirándolo feo por hacer llorar a Sayaka.

-Era una broma-por lo menos era otra de sus inocentes bromas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, debía terminar radió para tener tiempo de...

-Vas a una reunión con tu club, ¿verdad?-.

-¿¡Qué?!-.

-Recuerda que soy una Esper-bueno, si ser Esper era pedirle al chef pervertido que obtuviera información de Naegi a cambio de su disco exclusivo autografiado, entonces si, Sayaka Maizono era una Esper combinado con stalker.

-¡Ven conmigo!-una ráfaga morada se llevó a Makoto por todo pasillo, dejándome a Maizono parada sola, suspiro derrotada, dándose media vuelta y viendo a Kirigiri saliendo de una esquina.

-¿Estabas espiando?-.

-No, sólo continuo con mi investigación para saber su cambio de actitud-bueno, en su mayoría era verdad.

"Aja y Yamada odia los juegos echhi" pensó Sayaka para si misma-Descubrí que Naegi-kun esta en un club, podemos hablar en la cafetería-.

-Me parece bien-Kirigiri sólo acepto para corta el ambiente, mientras caminaba cruzo miradas con Mukuro Ikusaba, la soldado definitiva, fueron unos segundos que duraba la conexión de miradas, antes que Mukuro se retirara por el pasillo, algo no encajaba, y a ella le causaba una mala sensación.

"No puedo espiar bien a Makoto con tantos estorbos, tengo que encontrar una manera para no fallarle a Junko-chan" pensó Mukuro, viendo de lejos como su querida hermana hacia su parte del plan, entrando a la oficina de Yasuke Matsuda.

Un poco lejos, el cometa morado paró de golpe, suerte que tenía a Naegi bien agarrado, sino hubiera salido por la ventana.

-¿¡Cómo le pido disculpas a una chica fría?!-después de superar el mareo lo reconocía, Kaito Momota, el astronauta definitivo.

-¿Porqué me preguntas a mí?-pregunto el suertudo confundido.

-¿¡Porqué tienes chicas a tu alrededor?!, la nadadora, la idol, la mercenaria, cielos, hasta la hija de la director-Naegi quedo intrigado por la mención de Mukuro, en raras ocasiones hablaban, jamás pasa de los dos minutos, sin embargo tenía que cambiar el tema para salir a a la reunión.

-Eso es exagerar, pero puedo tratar de ayudarte-respondió Makoto de forma honesta.

-Veras, Harumaki me acompaño al sótano para buscar mis cosas que la NASA me envió para aplicar con ellos, de la nada me voló una cucaracha voladora en la cara, me asuste y la abrace muy fuerte, a ella jamás le gustaron los abrazos, me lastimo y se fue, de no ser por tu compañero Hagakure, hubiera muerto-dijo Kaito recordando la historia con un poco de terror, por la cara de Maki y la cucaracha.

-De lo que se de Harukawa-san, tiene que una actitud similar a a la de Kirigiri-san, por lo que una disculpa no bastara, debes mostrar sinceridad y tratar de ayudarla, tomara tiempo, pero eso a mi me funciona-cada caso era diferente, más con chicas, pero no podía negarse a ayudar a un compañero, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un salón que daba un atajo al patio, al abrirlo, vieron a Maki sentada, leyendo un cuento a cuatro niños que dormían a sus pies.

-¿Que pasa Harumaki?-pregunto Kaito curioso, recibiendo una mala mirada de Maki, controlada para no despertar a los niños con su aura asesina.

-La profesora de primaria me encargo cuidar a su pequeño grupo mientras atendían un asunto, ellos se pegaron a mí y decidí leerles un cuento para que se durmieran-respondió la chica algo fastidiada por su misión de improviso, vio a Makoto junto a Kaito, no le sorprendía, el era una persona demasiados sociable.

-Maki Harukawa, cuidadora definitiva, clase 79-.

-Ah...Makoto Naegi, suertudo definitivo, clase 78, un gusto, Harukawa-san-respondió Naegi inclinando se ligeramente al presentarse.

-Me alegra que un suertudo definitiva tenga la mente sana-no tenía que ser un genio para refería a lo especial que es Nagito.

-Oye, ¿esos no son parte de los cinco especiales?-señalo Momlta a los cuatro niños.

-Si, Masuru, Nagisa, Kotoko y Monoca, ellos tendrán un gran futuro si se les guía bien, me cambie de su salón original, pues a la izquierda Mioda daba un concierto, y arriba está el gimnasios donde Oogami y Nekomaru luchaba un encuentro de artes marciales-respondió Maki, mirando con indiferencia a los niños.

-¿Y el quinto estudiante?-pregunto Naegi curioso.

-Esta con Angie en el salón de enfrente, le pedí que me ayudara con el a cambio de conseguir objetos para su ritual-los chicos fueron al cuarto señalado para hechas un vistazo.

-Muy bien Jataro-kun, dios estará feliz por tu aporte-dijo Angie con una sonrisa inocente, deslumbrando la escultura de mármol.

-Dios...espera, necesito pensar en mis ideas...ah...¿dios me querrá o me odiara?-pregunto el pequeño jalando su máscara.

-Dios te dará todo lo que tu alma desea, una vez hecho ritual de sangre, Angie y Jataro serán libre-Angie hablo mientras se ladeaba de izquierda a derecha, con una sonrisa pertubadora.

-¡Picar, picar!-exclamo Jataro feliz, Naegi cerró la puerta lentamente, tratando de ignorar el aura tétrica que ambos desprendían.

-Jamás abras esa puerta-dijo Kaito temblando, Makoto asintió, detrás de la puerta de entrada, Nanami le indicaba que viniera con ella.

-Lo siento Momota-kun, me tengo que ir, suerte-Makoto camino con cuidado para evitar problemas, salió de la habitación y siguió a Nanami.

-¡Espera hombre!-el grito de Kaito ocasión que los niños despertarán, despertando de igual manera el aura asesina de Maki.

-¿Quieres que te mate?-susurro, Kaito se recargó en la pared asustado.

-Wow, Harukawa-onne-chan es increíble-Monoca sonrió mientras abrazaba a Maki, encantada por el aura que desprendía.

-Si, así se debe tratar a los hombres asqueroso, ojalá fueras mi hermana mayor-se unió Kotoko al abrazo, sacándole la lengua a Kaito, la pelinegra sólo puedo suspirar cansada.

-Suficiente descanso, debo completar mi tarea de física astronómica-hablo Nagisa de manera calmada y formal, agradecido a Maki por su cuidado, con esto a Kaito se le prendió el foco.

-Déjame ayudarte, eso es pan comido para el astronauta definitivo-este abrazo al niño de los hombros.

-Aunque tus expresiones son una vergüenza, el tutoreo de alguien mayor y con un talento relacionado me ayudaría con mis estudios-Nagisa abrió el libro y sus apuntes, Kaito sólo veía números extraños, fórmula raras y mapas de galaxias extrañas, por lo que empezó a sudar por dentro.

-¡Lo sabía!, eres un inútil-Masuru golpe a Kaito en la cara.

-¡Maldito mocoso, ¡respeta a tus mayores!-.

-¡Un héroe no respeta a la escoria como tú!-Maki vio la escena con fastidio, aunque Kaito le estaba haciendo un favor de quitar al más imperativo de su carga, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano le perdoné.

-¿Quieren ir a la sala de juegos?, pueden jugar mientras ayudo a Nagisa con su tarea-.

-¡Si!-las dos niñas gritaron de alegría, Nagisa sólo asintió y abrió la puerta, Maki ayuda a Monoca a sentarse en su silla de ruedas para dejar el lugar.

* * *

-¿Un juego?-pregunto Naegi a Nanami, llevándolo a su cuarto de talento.

-Si, alguien dejo este cartucho en mi locker hoy, vi que tenía la entrada de una de mis consolas y lo coloque-Nanami se sentó y prendió su televisión, mostrando un avatar de ella en pixeles.

-¿Un juego de plataforma?-.

-Si, pero eso no es lo más extraño, los avatares son copias similares a las nuestras, dudo bastante que sólo me lo hayan dado de regalo, además los niveles no tiene un sentido, es un prueba y error en su totalidad-Naegi analizaba las figuras, en efecto, estaban todos de su clase, la clase 77 y 79, el consejo estudiantil, incluso el gremio de directores estaban.

-¿Munakata-sensei sabe de esto?-pregunto Makoto para confirmar.

-Si, el ahora está en una reunión, me dio una copia para ver si podía encontrar algún indicio de su propósito, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que el nivel 1 arrojo-Chiaki movió los controlo es para activar la opción de trofeos, mostrando una imagen de un mapa de todos los avatares de la academia, lo que dejo frío a Naegi fue la hora que venía adjunto.

-Corrobore con mis compañeros su ubicación a esa hora, Munakata-sensei confirmo mi teoría-.

-¿Alguien creo un programa para vigilamos?-.

-Por lo menos dentro de la academia, sensei está investigando si esto tiene alguna relación con nuestro caso, pero si me dejaron esta evidencia a mí para que lo resuelva, me parecieran mucha coincidencia-justo cuando la gamer término de hablar, su celular vibra, era Nagito.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero no podré llegar a la reunion a tiempo-.

-¿Eh?, ¿sucedió algo?-pregunto Makoto, teniendo el celular en alta voz para que lo escuchara.

-Nada importante, sólo que mi mala suerte me ocasiono problemas-del otro lado de la línea, Komaede estaba sólo en un autobús público, la gente había escapado hace tiempo, no podía culparlos, la escena de un cuerpo partido a la mitad podía traumas a cualquiera, Nagito se levantó y camino por el piso lleno de sangre.

-¿Komaeda-kun?, ¿¡Komaeda-kun me escuchas?!-bajo el volumen para evitar que la voz de Naegi se escuchará, se colocó enfrente de sus dos héroes, mejor dicho anti-héroes.

-Te estábamos buscando, Komaeda Nagito-hablo la mujer con voz firme.

-Que suerte la mía, yo también los buscaba a ambos Misaki Asano y Takumi Hijirihara, los amantes del suicidio definitivos-Takumi estaba con su traje cubierto de sangre, lograr tal asesinato con una simple navaja era una locura, este volteo lentamente a Nagito, mostrando una mirada fría, claro que iban a hablar, aunque sería a su manera.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Tarde un poco en actualizar, solo que la universidad no me da tiempo para escribir, en fin, habrá algunos personajes de los mangas/novelas de Danganronpa, pueden leer Danganronpa zero y Killer Killer para saber un poco del su entorno, aunque ver la wiki también ayuda, arreglare los errores de ortografía cuando tenga más tiempo libre en fin tengo los planes hechos, pero quiero dejar a su consideración esta pregunta, ¿Quién de la clase 78 quieren que se junte con Naegi y el club?, lo dejo a su opinión, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews, Kuna fuera.**

 **1-Chihiro Fujisaki.**

 **2-Mukuro Ikusaba.**

 **3-Byakuya Togami.**

 **4-Otra opción de la clase y el por que.**

 **P.S: El juego que Nanami tiene es el mini-juego de plataforma que aparece en el capítulo 1 de V3, solo que con los avatares de 8-bites que todos conocen.**

 _Arremi: Gracias, aunque la comunidad aquí es pequeña, me alegra ver interacciones en español._

 _ZubatMaster: Gracias por tu opinión, hago lo que puedo para no salirme tanto de sus personalidades y dar una trama equilibrada entre humor y seriedad, agregue más de Maki en este capítulo, Hoshi tendrá su momento luego (apoyo el SaionjiXOuma igual)._


End file.
